Light Me
by Enumi
Summary: In a remote area, there's a kid is sitting alone playing the piano, a sadly song in a world of darkness where his only friendship was music.. but darkness wouldn't be able to exist without light, so things would change by meeting someone; and that one would be Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here it's.. this is the first fanfic I have ever made... about one off my favorite couples Kevin x Edd (yes, from Ed,Edd 'n Eddy show) Sorry if there're some mistakes but english isn't my native language so it has been hard as hell to write it. Wish to improve it! I would like to read comments, so here it goes!**

* * *

Chapter One

-I swear you man! that house is haunted!

-You're joking! ghost doesn't exist!

-But 's true! Just old creepy Vincent lived there! he was a freak of music, or some shit like that, I was playing around there I know he's already dead, but the music still playing!

-Yeah, sure, and you're so smart that couldn't figured that maybe, just maybe.. there's other people living in there, don't ya?

-Dude, I've live in this village since forever you know? Isn't like we didn't know each other, and no one moved on there...

-So, what 's you wanna do?

-Am I supposed to do something?

-Damn! you can't say something like that and do nothing, we're gonna take a look that place, I'll show you that's nothing, you can thank me later.

-Kevin, you're mad, did you know it?

-At least I'm not a chicken!

* * *

Next day both of them went to look for the house between mountains that Jeremy saw. It was a really long trip, It wasn't almost evening and the sky was getting dark. The road was lush, as if no one had used in years, so it was difficult to walk. Kevin was at front both to make clear and easy the way, as to mock his nervous friend. They were tired when they started to watch the house. And rain was start falling down.

-Hey Kev, we should just turn around man! there's goddamn storm just on our heads!

-So what?! Now we're here you just wanna come back? don't be a faggot.

-I'm not! I-I-I just don't wanna my clothes to get wet, that's awful knew it?

-Yeah, sure.

-There's it!

Just in front of them there was an old fashioned house; the front was full of dirty leaves but there were some flowers and them seem to be cared for someone, kevin noticed it, but didn't tell his friend nothing about it. As they arrived at the entrance of the house rain has been fallen further, and a piano could be heard.

-T-Told you I wasn't lying! You hear that?! - Jeremy was in panic, and he got worst when a lightning fell down and they could seen a white figure at the window.

-F-F-Fuck this shit dude! I'm going home! -and he start running away without looking behind him.

-Tsk, that moron... - Kevin sigh - ghost doesn't exist! (Right?) - he felt nervous but keep those thoughts out of his mind and got into the house, determined to find out what was going on that place.

The house seem to be really, really old, and all lights were off. He couldn't see much, but it wasn't exactly what he was expecting for. No broken furniture, no dust, no bad smells, no wet walls, nothing but order.

The song could still been hear, so kevin start walking quietly crossing by a living room, a kitchen, to get into a room that seem to be used like a library, the sound was now loudest.

_I knew it! Someone has just get into the house when the old died. Might be a vagabond who occupied the place, or maybe a... _

And that was all he could thought before seen a tiny figure playing the piano. Was it a kid?

A new lightening give him the answer, the light show him his face just a few seconds, but all he could see that it was a college, might be his age? he was slim, wearing a white shirt, was that a hat? and a soft pale skin. Now he realized why they believed to see a ghost before. And he found himself doing nothing but enjoying the kid playing the piano.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is very, very short... I know, but my fever is growing, and just wanna take a nap, Ah! I've almost forgot, but if anyone (as me) would like to imagine the scene, the song that Edd's playing named "Nocturne" from Miyazawa Yukino and yeph! it's one of the Kare Kano OST. **

* * *

Kevin was left standing at the door, unable to do anything but listen to the kid playing the piano. Instead of his rock music Kevin's never enjoy something else, perhaps he didn't care about it, but there was a strange feeling that he could just no keep his mind off.

The boy's hands pushing the keys, those slender fingers make off the instruments such a beatiful sound, but Kevin feel that behind that wonderful sense, there was a feeling of pain, pain and lonelyness; as if the child's soul have been cut and took away his body, letting back an empty vase.

He saw it, and he felt bad, as if he would be watching something that shouldn't been show to anyone, as he found out a terrible secret, and now he start feeling guilty, even not knowing why.

And so he tried to leave but the door floor's wood make a strong and solic "CRACK!".

The music has ended,

-Who is there?!

Kevin was caught. He felt his back full of cold sweat. Now he has to be prepared to anything the kid would do now, start yelling?, throw him whatever he's near?, may be starting a fight... ? But nothing came to him, only that question again:

-Who is there?!

_Why he doesn't do anything? It was possible that he could been cover by something on his way?. Was the room too dark?_ so he turn around, and he realized, it wasn't any of that. It was simpler than everything that he thought, the kid just couldn't see him.

* * *

**If you would like, leave me a message! I would love it! no matter if it's nice or you just wanna punch me for ruin the Kevedd couple! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

For a while, he just stoped there thinking what to answer. Might he just pretend that he was nothing? The boy couldn't see him, so.. it was his chance! But then he saw it... those tiny white knuckles trembling.

-Is anyone there?

Doubt disappear.

-Uh, sorry man, didn't want to scare you!

-W-Who is it? How d-did you get into my house? W-What is you want? -All those question came the boys mouth as quickly as he try to stand up at the point that almost falling down.

-Uh! oh! hey! calm down dude! I've just walking around when start raining, found this place, thought it was empty until I hear you.. um.. playing that song and.. -He didn't know why but kevin felt her cheeks redden.

-So, could then I ask what are your intentions?

-I just wanna wait the rain to stop, it's like hell outside! - Kevin was trying to be polite, he knew that he might scared de child, at least at the begining, 'cause that fact seem to change by the way he walk near and silently approached him as if by standing close could decipher his intentions.

-I can understood the the dilemma of the problem. I agree, you can wait at the kitchen. Just don't touch anything; I might be blind but still can hear you.

-Yeah, yeah, sure. I'm Kevin, who is you? I thought this house wasn't used anymore.

-I'm... my name is Eddward and th~

-So, can I say you Edd?

-NO! I'm not! I thought I've recently told you that it was Eddward! with double d.

-Ok, double dork, you don't need to be such a huffy!

But the kid wasn't. He was scared, scared of the lack of knowledge, of the strange man been there with him. He hasn't spoken to anyone in years, and now there was that guy disrupting the calm of his home. Would he be violent? Was he robber? What kind of persons just "play around" by a place like that by the way? Calm down Eddward, don't show him you fear.

-I'm not, I was just..-and he's stared while realized the information he's already receive.- You said, that rain caught you, does it?

-Um.. yes? I was climbing...

-WHAT A MESS?! you're defenitely ruin my carpet! oh my goodness! I've to clean it! You, Kevin, take out your shoes and leave them in the front of the house, now!

Kevin was shock. No one has yell at him before or told him what to do, he has been always that kind of person everyone was afraid of, respect, or follow but just for fear. He like to play sports and that could be seen on his body muscles.  
But this guy just didn't. that was the reason why the jock thought Edd could be his friend.  
And that made him smile.

-Ok, ok don't get mad, You're killing my ears!- he said almost laughing- let me help you.

After cleaning that "catastrophe" has Edd call it. They went into the kitchen to drink some water.

-May I said thank you, even if you do the mess worst, you try to help.

-yeah, I haven't been a maid for a long, so I need practice.

Edd couldn't do anything but smile.

-Hey! you smile! I thought that you were some kind of robot or a shit like that!

-Language please, And you're just overreacting, that obviously insane, technology hasn't improve enough yet to get into..

-Uh-oh! Slowly Doble Dweeb you're gonna bite your tonge or something like that!

-I would really appreciate if you don't call me those silly names, my parents has spend too time thinking about~ - and he just stop talking, his hand now on his head covered by a hat.

Kevin saw as if something was changing inside the kid, for a few seconds he saw pain, lonelyness and hate? fear?

-I can't hear the rain anymore, I think you must leave now, it's late; you know where the door is.

And just that way Edd has gone. Kevin was frozen.

-What the hell was just that?

The piano start playing again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is short as well. The next one is gonna be larger (if we can call what I wrote before like that)**

* * *

Kevin didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave the child alone, but as things has became, he realized that he wouldn't appreciate him to stay. So he's gone.

Outside the rein was already stop and now frogs and birds could be heard. It felt nice, paceful, like he would be in an island, alone from the rest of the world. The teen sighed.

-Wait, why not?!Goddamn! He was Kevin fucking Barr! The dorky ain't gonna tell him what he can or not do! He must give him a lesson to show him his place!

But as quickly that idea took his mind has gone. He remembered Edd's face and he knew that he never would be able to hurt him, Because he was broken, just as Kevin was.

It was almost midnight when Kevin has arrived his "home". It was just a simple department of only a room where he came back to sleep.

-Shit, this is a mess.

It wasn't like Kevin has to careless about his life style, he was 17 and all boys were like that, doesn't it?

But he thought about Edd, his mad clean skills - If he could see my appartment he would get crazy... -He was smiling again.

Wait. What the fuck? Fuck that dork! - he yell as like if someone has just insulted him. What he hell was I smiling for? Gonna sleep, now! Why should I care about him?

He lay on bed but his brain didn't wanna rest, just to focus on the things he saw at Edd's place. No pictures, gifts or anything that would that place feel like a home, and not ever knowing it, he was worried again. How long he must be alone over there? Why? Why his music sound so sad? What make his look like that?

And without knowing it, he was cleaning his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**If before it was already writing as shit, now it's gonna be worse, I can't stand the translator anymore.. Sorry.. A)0 **

* * *

Kevin wake up at 10. he doesn't wanna go to school, but neither stay home, so he took his bag

and went out for third period.

As always teachers were afraid of him and nothing happend when he get into middle of the class.

The jock wasn't a bad guy at all he never punch a guy shorter than him, he love playing sports so,

his fit body, a red cap set at the back of his head, blue jeans and a black jacket.. his appearence

make people take distance; he was a pretty handsome boy, a lot of girls were crazy about him,

and he could be really popular if it weren't by his face. He got always an angry look.

It wasn't his fault. He's a life harder than people used to and barely trust anyone, just himself.

Until now the only ones that has been around him were bullies that he had fight to, and when he catch them shit off start following him and call him "dude".

At luch kevin has take a sandwichs and sit at the outside park as always to eat, then, some of his "bro's" arrive.

-Look who's it! the little cute chicken! - The jock yell as he saw Jeremy.

-Hey! I'm not! Told you! just didn't wanna be a wet rat as you!

-Yeah, sure you didn't went wet, just your pants did!

-Shut up! - the kid was blushing - it's not like that!

-Uho, ok, ok calm down! I don't want you to cry...

The other guys just start laughing encouraging kevi's jockes.

-So, by the way could you see what was that?

-OH, yes I did. - And he stared, Kevin didn't know what to do, should he said something about Edd? he knew that his 'friends' can be like crap sometimes, and he knew that they would probably be going to fuck the kid, and that thought made him angry.

- It was just the radio, that creepy house seem to be dying just like his owner, shit if floor didn't catch my leg at least three times! thought I could find some fancy stuff but nothing rewarding just old crap. -he added, just in case that they would go the house and try some luck.

-Tsk, So we went there just for nothing, what a waste of time...

-Yeah, Think so... - kevin agree, but thinking the complete opposite.

* * *

**There's something that's going around my mind for a long, so I'm gonna write it on spanish too... **


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday came and found kevin going to see Edd. The jock insted of trying himself to say he didn't care about 'the dork', he just couldn't take that sad face from his mind, and there he was now staring at the entrance of the boy's house.

-Edd! -he yell- Hey! are you in there?

kevin got into the house knocking the door and remembering to take out his shoes.

-Edd! I know that you're in there! Why 're you hidding from.. me?

-Kevin? - Edd has appear from a room letting kevin with a big open mouth.

The kid was cuter than he remembered, now the sun light show him thing than the dark of night didn't let him appreciate; soft and pale skin, could that be blue iris? a gap between the teeth and a soft pink rush on his face that shows how surprised he was.

-W-What are you doing here? - The kid voice turn him back reality.

What was I thinking about? oh, yes...

-Hum, I just wanna to say thank you, ya know, last day you let me stay and not kicking me out.

-Oh, well, it's nothing I assure you; I apologise for my reaction too, I was rude, it's just that i wasn't feeling me so good.

-oh, don't care 'bout that.

An awkard silence has taken between them. Eddward was so surprised, he didn't expected kevin to came back, he kneew that he wasn't exactly the best host, but there he was. And now Edd didn't know what to do or say.

-Um, so, you like walking, I guess. - Edd said.

-yeah, well it's a good excersice and the view it's awesome, you know...

-Well, i'm blind, so I tecnically don't know.

Again the atphosfera fells uncomfortable, but it has been so long since last time edd has spoke anyone than he realized he didn't want the other to leave.

-I-I think, you must be dirsty, it's to hot outside, and if my calculus are correct it's almost luch time too, so, would you like.. I mean only if you can.. hum.. join me?

-Sure! that would be awesome!

They've lunch togheter and quickly they felt comfortable to each other, kevi was the one who couldn't stop talking about the school, his apartment, his friends, Edd was nodded or smile sometimes letting Kevin forget the line about what was he saying and an goofy smile on his face.  
It was almost night and they continue talking.

-So, you're the only one living here?

-yes, when my hum 'grandpa' died, I've stay here by my own.

-It has to be hard, and how do you get your groceries and stuff?

-Well, once a month an employer came to carried basics.

-Oh, I see. And what do you spend your time on' i meant it has to be hard as staying alone always.

-It has his moments, but there's always something to do, you know, taking care of the house, studying, reading, and playing music it's always satisfactory.

-Wait, how did you learn to read if you're, you know...

-It's ok Kevin, I haven't been always like this, and there are always ways.

-Still sounds like shit. - Kevin felt bad about it, an strange feel of sickness full his stomach and as quickly it has arrived it has been replace by an idea. -So, what you think 'bout going around with me? i can give you a trip!

-kevin, I assure you that isn't necesary...

-Come on! it's gonna be fun! there's a river near here! We can get some fish!

edd has past the last years just taking care of his 'grandpa'. And he has never been so valient to go outside alone, so he has to admit that going out was a really tempting offer. But, could he trust kevin? he didn't know the jock.. if then he just let him alone an lost? how could he came back home?

-I assure you isn't too far, - kevin felt that the kid was analizing the situation; he might be scare, I'm a strange for him after all. - And, and what do you think about a deal? I'm gonna take you there, and you can help me with homework!

Edd try to keep away his fears, if something he must learn too, was to trust people, and kevin deservs a chance.

-Ok, I agree.

-Great! so, It's a date! - the jock ssaid without thinking and by the moment he realiced how much he thank the kid couldn't see his face all blushing as his ears.  
-Um, well to contribuit our meeting I'll be carring some food for luch and making some study material! About what is that you need help?

-All of them! but, humm I think maths are the worst, can take what teachers said and didn't want to look like a dubm asking.

-Kevin, you don't have to think about what people would say for not knowing or understanding something, nobody knows everythig, you need to keep that on mind. By the way, I'll do my best to tutor you as much as i can.

-Thanks dude, that's cool. And I must be leaving now before mosquitoes eat me going home.

-Have a nice trip!

-Yeah, see you tomorrow morning! 8 o'clock!

Kevin has gone, Edd has stood at the door for a moment until he couldn't been able to hear Kevin's steps anymore. He felt alive again. Honestly he has always wanted to have a friend, Some one who he can talk, play share things, and kevin could be that person, he makes him feel normal; and as a ritual he came back to the piano, but now a charming and sweet melody start playing.

* * *

**I forgot to wrote it before, but the song that Edd is playing in the end of this chapter is call "Treasure every meeting" a Kare Kano OST too... yeah, it's all about symbolism! (Ok, you can laugh XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**To keep the costum, this chapter is shoter. (Really short) X,D**

* * *

Kevin hasn't fell as good as he was after hearing Edd would be spending some time with him since he left the orphanage. He didn't like that place, everybody tries to make you feel better' and to make yoou think that 'you're not alone' and that 'there's someone that loves you' and bullshit like that. Kevin knew it, that place was a kid dump. A place were bitches or assholes or both of them leave the 'mistakes' that they couldn't prevent.

Fuck those, fuck his mother that was one of those too. kevin always thought that if she would love him even a little bit, would let him died until gave him that shit life style. He was resentful to life for making things so hard for him; for seen other kids hoping some family to carry on them just like in a fucking pet's shop; but what kevin did hated more, was that he had secretely wanted that too. But he grown up and that day never came.

So when just couldn't keep on managing all that angry and hate, and he became much more than a problematic boy who doesn't like to be call names and fight, his own existance became a problem. So when he left and knew Edd that he didn't judge him for his appearence, the rumors, or whatever people used to be afraid of him, that made him feel like if he would like to give a chance to life, he thought that, and a smile cross his face while a sigh leave his body with more relief that he had never felt.

* * *

**Next chapter: Date time, (Part 1)**


	8. Chapter 8

At 7.30 am eddward was ready. he had package lunch and some note books that he thought Kevin might used. Ass Edd generally has nothing to do, he start studying all the boooks he could find out and google's talkative option was really useful too. he was just remembering how much did it take him to learn how propertly used it when he hear a knocking at the door, and the enthusiastic voice of the jock calling him.

-Hey Edd! Morning! I'm coming in!

_God lord he must love walking around wild places._

-Greetings kevin! seems like we're gonna enjoy a lovelly day!

-hahaha, what the..? Who the fuck teach you those words?

-kevin! language please! you don't need to be rude! and I assure you that I can speak perfectly english by the way.

-Ok, ok I was just saying... -_Damn! he look so cute when he's mad! his hands resting there on his hips, does his legs has to be so long?, Oh, fuck_ - Uhmm so, are you ready? I brought my rod.

-That's cheerful! I've made some sandwiches and grab some orange juice, hope you like it.

-Sounds great .. - A sweet look came across Kevin's lips

-So, can we go now - the kid said, but Kevin was lost in his world.

_My godness is he always gonna be so adorable?_

-Uhm, Kevin? Are you ok?

-Uhm? Oh! Fu- yeah! -_What the fuck was I just thinking about? He's a fucking guy! Yeah, the cutiest dork I have ever know..._ - Well, let's go before juice got warm. -And before I just eat you.

* * *

They've walk for almoust forty minutes before the sound of water start been loudest. Edd has been carried by the jock's arm, it was strong, as his body, he knew it because every time he has almost fall down Kevin had catch him and the sense of their bodies nearby have already Edd feel drunk.

He has spend not much time with people being 'normal' but enough him to know that girls weren't so interesting for him as boys. He knew it, but he hide it, he was a smart boy. And so now, seven years later, been so close to that powerful boy who smell so good, so manly, he couldn't do anything but blush and sweat. Luckyly , he could find out sun guilty for it.

Edd didn't know it, but Kevin was as bad as him, nervous at the point of thinking how fragile could Edd be; and cannot keep refusing himself how much he would like to take care of him, be the one who hug him, kiss him, and hurt him in the most pleasure way. He was deep thought about it when he realized that they've arrived.

Kevin thank it, because he knew that he couldn't do that to the boy, (beyond that he thought was completely straight) he didn't want to do anything that could made the child to leave his side, he can't. But he would be lying if he said that he wouldn't love to kidnep Edd and been locked up with him in a cage and throw away the key. That thought made him understandwhy instictively people was afraid of him. Kevin almost laught and said

-So, here we're. Should I make a bonfire?


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as they've arrived, they've rest near the river; Kevin has convinced Edd to out his shoes and put them on the water; he has refused at the begining

-There could be insects on it! -the kid yell

-You're afraid of them?

-No, that's ridiculous! I just don't want to destroy his ecosistem!

-I'm pretty sure there's nothing around here, just rocks, and I can swear you that you won't disturb them, C'here! -And before Edd could said a simple word the jock sat him and himself at the edge of a ledge of rocks.

-I'm gonna prepared the fishing rod, you know, we could catch something!

-I don't want to dissapoint you but I think that fishes doesn't get into such a low water, neither at this time of the year..

-Oh, you never know, sometimes things just happend.

Edd knew that Kevin was right, because never, never! even on dreams he thought that he would be there with him.

Kevin realized that Edd has always with open eyes. the kid had said that he hasn't been always blind, so might that be a habit?

he didn't had a clue. Al about him seem to be mysterious. And that thought made conversation to start.

-Hum, i was wonder, doesn't anyone could be worried about you? I meant for me taking you out here? You know.. I meant.. erh...

-Oh, don't really. Nobody came to emm... visit me frecuently by the way.

-Ugh and, why you don't go to live with your parents or something like that? Don't you have family?

-I had a mother, but let's just said that I'm not what she was waiting me to be, do you understand what I meant? - Edd give him what could be a sad look.

Kevin was angry, very angry at this point.

-NO, I don't give a shit! Why she just left you at your own just in the middle of nothing? If she loves you even a little she wouldn't ..

-But she doesn't. She never had been. -Edd was almost crying when those word came out of his mouth.

An awkward silence full the air and Edd hug his legs. Why Kevin didn't say anything? The kid now could hear the jock standing up. Horror cross his mind, Was he leaving?

-Kevin?! -Edd said despair on his voice. - Where are you.. ? - but before he could conclude the phrase he felt those powerful arms around him, and a gentle voice on his ear.

-I'm an orphan, you know? I don't even know who my parents are, so I can understand you, I'm as fuck as you are. That's why I'm gonna make you a promise, I'll never leave you alone.

-Kevin, you don't need..

-Shhh.. I know, It might be weird for you. We didn't even meet each other, but trust me when I said that I care about you, and I don't wanna see your face sad, or fell that broken sound on the music you play.. .I want you to smile, to laugh, not to give up, I want to hold you, be your support, God! I wanna kiss you!

And before Edd could process what he heard a pair of wet lips where under him. He was shock. He didn't know how to react, what to do, his mind went blank, he felt warm, and some kind of magic moving around his stomach.

It was the most beautiful sensation he had ever feel, so he relax and try to respond to the kiss.

Kevin was fucked, the kid seem just so fucking adorable that he couldn't help himself and he kissed him. The feeling was awesome. Those soft lips were so sweet; he pray Edd wouldn't get to mad at it, and start even thinking what could he said, and excuse for what he has done, but WAIT! The dork was already getting the kiss back! Damn yes!

And what began as sweet and charm now was wild, possessive and hungrily.

* * *

**I know, it's been a while.. but I'm trying to think each step I take.. Hope you have enjoyed it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, It's been really a loooooooooooonggg since last time I've update something about this fic, but now that I've finished with 'CHANGE', I can concentrate to continue it as I want to. This plot is deeper, and I need to think very well each scene.**

* * *

There are many types of relationships; someones that doesn't last too long, another one's for convenience, for feign, for habit, for sex.

But what Eddward and Kevin had, was something completely different, they got companionship.

Since his 'date' kevn has frequently visit Edd, They've play, study, and spending time together, but nothing more. Afterthat wonderful kiss they've share, Edd has asking him to stop. It wasn't that he didn't like him, it was just that he wasn't ready.

Edd didn't trust anyone, and kevin wasn't the exception. he continue thinking about what if he had kiss him for compassion, or a frustrted love, horny, or anything else?

He needed to be sure, that kevin knew what he wanted, and he hope that it was him. He like the jock, but just 'like' wasn't enough for him.

* * *

-hey Kev! - Jeremy yell - Where have you being budie?

-I was... that's not on you bussiness!

-Don't had to say it anyway... I've already know!

-W-What?

-C'ome one dude! you can't treat me! You got a girl!...

-Uhm?

-YEAH! You're always out of your mind, your angry face has change and you even start to smell better!

-Go fuck yourself Jeremhaia!

-Hey! don't be a moron! Just tell me! how is she? Have you two do it?

-Shut the fuck up! It's not like that!

-Humm.. I see, she's a 'Lady', don't ya? ha ha ha ha ha ha .. dude! that's gross! It's like that disney movie... 'the lady and the vagabond'... ha ha ha ha, but.. to get someone like she, where do you meet? it can't be a club!

-(Sigh) Ughhh.. you're not gonna let me alone, don't you?

-As I could! the grand Kevin falling in love with a little princess! i can bet everything I have that she's small, had pale skin, long hair, and B coup! Am I wronge?

Kevin smile trying nt to laugh about the irony of his friend getting so close to describe Edd.

-Not at all - he said and walk away.

* * *

**What I like most of this fic is that (I don't know why) but dialogues came to my mind more fluid.. I hope to be always like this... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I didn't have time to check it, but gotta go now.. so, here it's.. :)**

* * *

Kevin needed to keep on trying, after some days, he could understand that what Edd wanted, and it was time. The kid has been lock off world for who knew how much time. Then, he appear from nowhere, get into his life, and try to 'catch him' in just a few weeks. It was fast he knew... but damn! he wasn't a girl to ask his hand, or talk to his parents neighter!

Anxious, that was the perfect word to describe him.

-Sorry to keep you waiting, here you have!

-Oh, thanks, smell good...

-It necesary has to be, It's my special cocoa.

-Hum! You're right! How do you learn to cook and stuff like that?

-I've told you that I haven't been always blind, and for that time the servants of the house teach me a lot.

-Servants? Are you a rich young men?

-Not me. My mother is.

-So? What's the diference? I bet you got everything you wanted...

-I think you got the wrong way...

-What do you mean?

-I remember telling you once that my mother wasn't very affetionated to me, right?

-Yeah, she must leave you alone all day with nanies while she get's shopping, doesn't it?

-Yes, but no. I was seven when I've discovered who my mother was.

-WHAT?!

-Yo know Kevin, when you born in a 'well family' there're two possibilities; the fist one, to be loved and joy for been the future lord, or being an unriquired mistake. Do you get wich one of those am I?

-Are you telling me that...

-My MOTHER, was very young, she was 19 and neglected. She got pregnant, sore fair with a 'good looking' jardiner. She didn't knew it after some months has gone. Obviously no one should knew about it, they said that she was ill and hide her until I birth.

-B-But..

-Why not to abort me? Yeah.. that was my first thought too.. But a scar of that magnitude can't be just taken by a peritonitis infection. No that wasn't an option, so, she birth me game to the servants that take care of me.

-How could she?!

-I just don't know. After some years she got married with a rich man. One day a found out some medical exams when she was pregnant with me, and that was it.

-Why? What happen? What did you do?

-What Have I done? I'm still asking me that question all days. I wait her to be alone at tea time... I -I I just walk near her.. and.. and -tears had started to fall down and his voice broke- I said to her: mother?.. holy god, she was horrified! I-I was soo naive... I've thought that I don't know, that she would huge my, and start a new life together? ...

-Edd, hey, calm down...-Kevin didn't know, what he was suppoust to do?

-You know, I was complete and totally wrong. She got mad, She grab the teapot, and blood start to fall down.. after some moments I was on floor I felt pain, and her voice repeating 'You're not my son, you're just.. just a mistake'.

Kevin huge him and presh him all he could. Edd relax and calm a little.

-After some time, they've leave me here with a scar, a hat and a world full of darkness around me.

-And, so was how you got blind?

-Yeah, the damage was in that 'accident'.. (sigh)... Doctor said that It might solve it, but, of course I wasn't mportant enough to deserv it, so, I learn to deal with it.

-You know what? -kevin spoke after some silence minutes.-I should thank your mother.

-W-What?!

-Yeah, if she wasn't such a bitch, I would never been able to meet you, and besides you don't feel the same way, I understand.. just, just.. let me hold you a little more...

Edd smile and start to fall sleep, it has been ages since last time he had cried, so it took to much from him.

-Who told you I don't feel the same way? - was all he could say before sleeping.

Kevin didn't knew if it was an ilusion, or some bad joke of his brain, but he didn't care, he thought about all he had heard, and swear to himself that he would never leave to kid alone. He kiss the teens lips, and they've fall asleep together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, believe it or not, I've already write until chapter 15, but I need to 'copy' them to the laptop.. (sigh) I wish I could won the lottery and not need to work never more! (does that word exist?) XD**

* * *

Kevin has never had an objetive, or something to fight for. But now it was different. When he left the kid on bed, he knew that, for the first time on his life what he wanted, and what he had to do to get it.

He start looking for the whole house what he needed, he had search in every box, every drawer in the whole furniture, until he found it out.

He had kiss Edd on the forehead and walk away just telling the sleepy kid:

-I'm sorry not to ask it for you, but I'll give it you back, I promise.

* * *

Days has pass away, and there were less common Kevin's visits.

Edd has thought that he was realizing that truely he didn't care about him, he shouldn't have told him about his life. People aren't used to deal with such a kind of problems... even more if it weren't yours.

He tried not to think about it, he knew since the beginning that something like that wasn't possible, his destiny was written, he would born, live and dead alone. Life was cruel, life sucks, and piano start playing again. The sound as many other times was perfect, clear, but dark, full of resentment, hate and anger. Life was gave him the best candy ever, and now was took it away. He should had knew it, if you play with fire, you'll get burn.

* * *

Kevin had two part-time jobs now, one at the construction, an the other one like an axe man. Neither of them let even a single muscle without pain, but he didn't care. Payment was really good, and he return home with a big smile on his face, everything was making clear now.

Tomorrow I'm gonna visit Edd.

It was sunday. Kevin was already walking to see his dork.

-Fuck this fucking hot! Edd! I'm here! I'm thirsty!... heyy! Edd! I'm comin...-the jock's mind went blank. The kid's house was a mess, some glasses broken, books on the floor, and some liquid all over the place, it's smell really bad..

-W-What is it?-the recognition came inmediately 'Gasoline'.

He start looking for the kid around the house, he yell, calling him, but nothing.

-W-What the fuck did just happen?! Where are you Edd?! A-Are you ok?-He got a lot of questions and no answers, just reality:

'He's gone', 'I couldn't even say goodbye', 'I wasn't with him him, by his side', and probably... 'I will not see you anymore'.

Kevin was all sweat lying on the backyard, there where some tire tracks, he was trying to follow them, but it was useless, He was gonna to give up on it when he saw it, the teen's black hat on the ground... there was a note inside: 'E. 's OK'.

He couldn't resist anymore, tears start falling down and Kevin cry, like he never has done before.

* * *

**What do you think Kevin was planning to do before shit happens? :D**  
**And so.. would you like to know which song Edd was playing at the piano?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, first: the song that Edd was playing before it was 'Chopin Ballade No.1 in G minor, Op 23'. (Don't ask me why, but this always made me cry)**

**Second: I can't tell you what was Kevin doing.. (yet) But I want you to imagine what could it be... ;)**

**And third, I hope you leave a message telling me what you think about this chapter! :D**

* * *

For Edd, all days were almost the same. He wake up, eat breakfast, made cleaning, eat lunch, study, took a nap, playing music, and keep studying until dinner.

But today feel different. He had a bad feeling. He knew that something was wrong. And by noon he would knew that he was right. The sound of a car motor keep him out of his book. It couldn't be the groceries, they've came last week. Kevin? No, he had always arrived yelling him from some water, or some joke. No, this was something else, and it couldn't be nothing else than bad news. A pair of steps could be heard now, woman shoes?

-OHhhh.. NO. -Edd was almost hyperventilating.

-Eddward?! I know you're here! Come down in this right moment! And I don't you dare making me wait!

That voice.. Edd's stomach squirmed. He was gonna vomit.

-M-Mother?!- He murmured, and forcing himself, he went down stairs.

-Hey! Look who decided to grace us with his presence! Ah, Ups!... now I remember, you can't see, ha ha ha ha ha !

Edd eyes were wet already, he was afraid, afraid like he has never being before. The words of that woman hurt him more than he was expecting for, his mocking laughter made his body trembling by recognition.

-You're gonna be stuck there the whole day?!

-I-I'm sorry! - he said walking near the voice.

-Hump! so disgusting! look at this place! dirty! unclean! grubby eeeverywhere!

-W-where?

-Here! -she said and throw dishes and broke all glasses- and here!-now the library was on floor. -And, here... -Edd could feel the woman breathing on his face, and then his hat was taken away.

-Ah! That's...!

-Excuse me? Did you say something? Uhm?

-N-No..

-You know Eddward, I knew that someday you would be useful to me, and that's way I left you live here. You belong to me! and don't you dare to forget about it NEVER! -she yell and gave him back his hat.

-By the way, that scar suits you! represents the same that you're! A terrible, no.. a HORRIBLE MISTAKE! HA ha ha ha ha!

Edd just wanted the torture to end, it was taking all his force not to cry.

-So, h-how can I-I a-assist you?

-Uhm? Oh, yeah! I've almost forgot! My kid wanted a pet!

* * *

**If I can, before going work, I'll update next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It was shorter that I've thought! D: Well, let's see if I can write chapter 15 too! :D**

* * *

Those words made him understand wich was his place on earth. 'Pet'. He knew it, he always did. But he didn't wanted to realized it.

-You know, I've heard that you made a friend, a young boy. And don't you dare deny it.. That could be troublesome, you know, for our little dirty secret. Do you understand?

Edd was pale. What has this woman planning to do?

-But I know that you're a smart kid, you haven't told him anything, don't ya?

-O-Of course...

-Really? Do you know what could happen if you lie to me, right?

-Y-yes. - Edd needed to be strong, he can't leave her doing nothing to Kevin. -We got a fight, and I told him not to came back, that's why he isn't coming anymore.

-Humm, yeah, that's what I heard. Well.. whatever.. let's go! let's come back home.. Ah! but first! we don't need this place, so...

All Edd could hear was that she was throwing some liquid on the floor... water? No.. the smell was strong.. liquor? wha-? -And so was when he got it.

-You know! I love fireworks! they're realy beatiful to see, but you can't touch them, I hate that. I'll transform this ugly place on art! You'll see! hahaha or maybe not?

She was gonna made the house burn.

-B-but If you do! Smoke could bring c-cops and they 'll start asking questions and...

-Ahhh.. you're right. And the smell on my hair!

Edd could hear a thud, and he knew she had drop the gasoline. 'Thank goodness'

-So, let's move! Ah! Bring your coat! a cold would be disgusting.

-Y-yeah! (this is my chance) - He needed to leave a message to Kevin, if he would come to visit, at least to let him know he was Ok, (Even if he wasn't... he didn't want the jock to worry). And so he wrote some words at put the paper on his hat, and throw it outside to made clear that by the pneumatic wheels next to it, he has gone.

* * *

**Next chapter is larger! I swear it! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kev is back! :,D just like terminator!**

* * *

Jeremy didn't like to put his nose on other business, but he just couldn't see his friend destroy himself like that.

Kevin might be an asswipe, but he had rescue him too much times, and this was his opportunity to return the favor. And so he was, in front of the bar, and goddamn if he wouldn't kick his ass out of there!

-kevin! Come one one dude! it's like third day you're stuck in there!

-Shut the fuck up! I don't give a shit...

-Hey, man! whatever happen to you, couldn't be so bad! This is not a solution!

-Whatever! I don't care... LEAVE ME ALONE!

-I won't leave you! So, you better told me what's going on.. or I'll kick your ass outta here!

-Dude, you know that's impossible..

-yeah, I know.. that's why you need to tell me what the hell did just happen to you bro..

-(sigh) Arg... I don't know how you do it..

-I'm the only friend you have, remember that? so... split it out! it was about your girl, doesn't it?

-H-How did you knew it?

-Are you serious? What else could it be? You don't have family, you give a shit for school, and you start working by your own. So, that lets only little Mary on the list...

-Am I that easy to read?

-She dump you?

-Non exactly. And is 'HE' not 'SHE'...

-Uhn? Oh, sorry.. I got it.. WAIT, WHAT?! YOU HAD A CRUSH WITH A DUDE?!

-You know, you should speak out, there're still people on Alaska that didn't hear you! GOTTA PROBLEM WITH IT?

-I was just surprised! And, no, I don't care where you put your dick on.. you don't like me, don't ya?

-I think you're gonna make me vomit...

-Ey! I'm just kidding! But I'm still being handsome! haha.. ok.. So, little Mary is John, and so what?

-(sigh) H-His name is Edd, and i don't know what the hell did just happen, just.. he's gone. I went to his house and nobody has there, there were some car wheels and he leave me a message.

-That's it? Dude! He might just go for a ride or something! He's probably come back right now..

-No way, he's blind, and he was living alone for years.

-Crap! And.. wait, where did Romeo lived?

-In your 'ghost house'? he was the one who played the piano..

-ARGH! I KNEW IT! what a creepy life! .. and what did he write you?

-Here..- Kevin gave him the paper.-Those are his initials, and his 'message'.

-Uhmm.. such a pretty handwriting... but, are you sure, that those were his initials?

-What do you mean?

-'Cause the old man that lived there.. you know, his last name was 'Vincent' not 'Prince'.. how weird..

Kevin had understand everything now. There was no possibility that he would be 'OK'. the only ones who knew about him were his 'family'. the 'Preston's'.. his 'MOTHER'... The single word felt like acid on his stomach.

-THAT BITCH! -he needed to find him! He has to!

And so the jock took his jacket, paid his bill and went outside.. Jeremy try to following him, but he was already on his motorcyrcle.

-HEYYY! WERE'RE YOU GOING?!

Kevin turn back with a big smile on his face, and said before leaving:

-TO RESCUE MY ROMEO!

* * *

**I don't know what about you, but the image of Kevin going to rescue Edd smiling and calling him 'ROMEO' is like.. awww... -w-)=**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, yeah.. I know, It's been really a while.. I was busy.. too busy... but, here it's next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**And, for the other hand, a friend told me that this fic tittle should be 'Enlighten me' arghhh... I'm so ashamed I just wanna get into a black hole and disappear! ¬/A/¬)= hahahaha, I'm so stupid.. TwT)**

* * *

There were only two posibilities. The first one was that Jim were a really fancy, kind and polite boy. Or door number two, a chip off the old block. Edd didn't know what to expect, but whatever it could be, living on the same place that his 'mother' didn't seem to be a good augury anyway.

-Gotta go now baby, I'll leave him with you.. do whatever you want my sweetheart!

-Yes mom! - Jim said and turn around to see Edd. - So, what am I going to do with you?

Edd could feel all his body full of sweat, and almost convulsing by those words, might it be option 2?

-Well, let's go home, a shower should be first. - The kid start running, and had stop a few meters later, when he saw the boy hadn't follow him. -Ey! What are you waiting for? No one is gonna ride us home, we have to walk! You know, it's what you get when you move your legs...

-Hum.. yeah. .I'm sorry.. - Edd has tried to follow the kid voice, but as soon as he stop talking, the sound of the steps on the ground, also decrease, and disorientation replace his sense.

-Why did you stop walking again? You're ruining my nerves!

-I'm sorry, but might I ask for some assistance?

-What?

-Errmm.. actually I can't see.

-Oh... -that was all Jim could say. He felt strange, maybe a little bit guilty? - Ok, I'll take you the house, hummm.. you might be tired from travel. So, here -the kid said taking Edd's hand - this way might be easier, doesn't it?

Eddward was cleary stunned. He defenitely didn't expect that reaction, to yell or call him useless would be what he was waiting for. Maybe his predictions weren't accurate at all.

-Yeah, thank you. I appreciate it.

* * *

A shower was the best option ever. Edd could relax immersing in warm and scented water, and hope his life now on wouldn't be as bad as he was thinking it would be.

By the other hand, Jim was confused, he had read about blind people on books, Norse mythology, Pluton, Odin, 'The black book of colours' was a good model of information too but nothing could be compared to this... he felt pity about the boy, shame for his behavior and curiousity.

Jim had been always a curious boy, very talkative. His parents weren't at home as much as he would like to, or pay attention to him. So when he start reading different worlds open his eyes, he loved reading about everything, past, future, realism, art, history, and medicine, just as his dad.

He hasn't pay to much interest at the topic as he did now. And that curious made him experiment. Bad idea.

When Eddward get out of the tub, and change clothes, he return at the room Jim should be waiting for him. twenty two steps straight, and then turn to left the second door. He thank his good memory again.

But when he arrived, he found the boy crying. His voice tune kept recorded on his mind. It remembers himself.

-J-Jim? w-what happen? What is it?

-I-I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Edd! it wasn't my intention, I swear! I'm not gonna do it again!

-C-Calm down, it's ok.. I don't understand you, but you don't have to apologize everything is ok.

-Y-You're sure?

-Yes, it is. - Edd said and instinctly hug the kid, he was small, too small, seem to used a wool sweater it gave him itching. Invade the personal space from the kid didn't seem to be the best idea, but that was what the childs needed, containment. - So, humm.. could you tell me what happen to you? What put you on this state?

-I-I've try to feel what you feel.

-What?

-Well, it might sound a little foolish, but in order to experience what you as blind would feel, I walk until the middle of the house, put a black ribbon on my eyes, I took a couple of laps around the hall and try to get in here. I couldn't even get out of there.. I was.. I was.. I was so scared! - The kid said and start crying again.

-Oh, it's ok, there's no need to be ashamed, you know, I was afraid of it too at the begining, but with time, you get used to it.

-Yeah?

-Of course.

-So, you haven't been blind always.. what happen to you?

Edd took a deep breath and sigh.

-I wish not have to talk about it, yet, but.. If we're gonna spend time together, you should know somethings...

* * *

**Ok, I might say that it took me a lot of time to decided if Jim was gonna be a good boy, or just another asswipe, or maybe both? hahaha, so, here's the result. Next chapter you're gonna know how Edd began to play the piano, and maybe we got some news about Kevin.. I wonder what that boy would be doing... XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, I know that I've said that maybe there would be something about Kev, but this chapter took me a lot of work! D: So, he's gonna be back next chapter I swear it! **

**And.. by the way, I've made a little pic of Edd, Kevin and Edd's mom, so I use it to made the Fic's cover.. what do you think about it? Don't you think she really looks like a bitch? XD**

* * *

_All of us want to forget, some shameful moments on our life, traumatic and sad stuff. What happen to Eddward was all of that, and more._

_Humans feel fear in diferent ways. Some people just scream, other instinctly try to run away, and other, get just paralyzed. Edd was part of this last ones._

_At the first moment when he wake up on he felt complety lost, he didn't know were he was, how would he arrived there, and ever worst, that was gonna happen to him, cold sweat ran through his back, he hear a machine sound going as fast as his heart was. He tried to move his arms, he couldn't. For some reason he also couldn't see and by his breath he knew he had a mask on his face. There was only one answer to his question: Hospital._

_He told himself to calm down over, and over again. After a few moments, his memory was back. The 'accident' with his mother... the blood, the pain, and true. Tears began to fall down his face._

_It might been some hours, some minutes, he didn't know, but somebody get into the room._

_-He seem to get recovered. Vital signs are good. What is it? - the woman said looking at Edd's tears. - Are you awake kid?_

_Edd want to respond, and ask. He needed answers, but nothing came from his mouth. His throat was dry. He nodd._

_-That's good to hear. Ah, don't worrie, you're gonna leave soon. -She said and get out of the room._

_Edd was alone again with his thoughts._

_What should I do now? Why I had even had recieved medical attention? If my 'mother' had said that I'm just a m-mistake.. why let me alive? I'm barely sure that if she wanted, she could make me out of the map with his family influence. Why she has to be so cruel?_

_Three days has pass still can't see. A nurse came, change his serum, bands still on his head. When doctor finally came and tell him that his retina as sufer a damage, and he wouldn't be able to see at list a microsurgery would done, he letf his life end._

_What reason would he had for keep been miserable?_

_He had no family, he had no view, he had no love, companionship, he had darkness, dispair and nothing. Been alone with himself, forever. Three more days came with him been in silence._

_By the time that he had realized, he was lying in an old bed, or it seem to be, the springs creaked, there was a bad smell all over the place. He could hear nothing but the sound of the wind in the trees, and a piano playing._

_The sound feel so torturous, wonderful, yes, but made his heart depressed, and he cry, for his own, for his unlucky, for his pity._

_After of what he thought it was an eternity, he get up from the bed, and start walking around the room. He punch himself a couple of times with some forniture, he touch everything he had to hand, and try to identify what has each thing. Stand up was defenitely vertiginous._

_And so he realized his posesions were some clothes, a pair of books, papaer, a pen, a glass, and a knife._

_Some terrible ideas got his mind._

_But, it was logic, doesn't it? Why should he stood in this world? What for?_

_Eddward could do nothing but laught. He knew what to do, the correct form to do it letting him the least amount of pain. Now de deal would be if he would had the courage enought to do it._

_He didn't know. Doubts. He get into bed again, put the knife under the pillow an sleep. He could made a choise tomorrow._

_-Ey! ey! YOU! Wake up! how much time are you gonna be there?._

_-W-Who is it?! - Edd said almost yelling._

_-I'm Vincent. The lady said that you're gonna stay here._

_-Humm.. Do I?_

_-Let's make things clear. I'm too old to take care of a kid, so better to grow up fast. I'm not a babysister._

_Eddward couldn't resist those words, he had already too nmuch, so why this...? why?!_

_-WHY DO YOU HAD TO BE SO CRUEL?! THAT WOMAN TOOK EVERYTHING OF ME! I'M BROKEN, I'M USELESS AND CONFINED TO BE MISERABLE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I HAD NO REASON TOO.. too.. (I can't say it, not yet) -And even knowing that, you're so.. -Edd sobb his nose- you're so.._

_-(Sigh) When you end of feeling pity about yourself come to see me, there's a lot of work to do, If not, a leave you a present on the desk... that you've already took..._

_Edd stood paralyzed, thinking about the knife. Tears began to fall down again. And he heard irregular steps._

_-Know what? You're to young to said that... we all had stuff to deal. Life had too much things to gave for us to give up so early. Don't you think?_

_And without saying nothing else, the old man has gonne._

* * *

Al those memories when to Edd's mind and he tried to summarize every part of the story, and trying to made it less stronge. Jim was a kid after all.

-If my memory doesn't lie me, I think that should be the first of the three times he had spoke to me that much.

-A-And what made you change the perception of life you got? - By this time JIm was very interested, trapped and thrill by the story that recounted his new friend.-It should be really hard.. but, here you're.

-Yeah, I know. After that man's words I cry some more and think about what I've heard, and realized that 'always is gonna be someone in a worst condition than yours'... I was still alive, and that made me feel that may be, I could have an oportunity, one day... to escape from that jail. And so was next morning I've...

* * *

_Next morning Edd've been wake up for the sound of the piano again. It took him some time, but he change his clothes, and went down stairs._

_The sound was charming, but something just wasn't ok with the melody. He hadn't pay attention, and talk to the old man._

_-Excuse me sir, but I think you've forgot this on my room. -Edd extend his hand to where he thought the man should be to him the knife._

_-Oh, sorry, my bad.-The old said with almost a smile on his lips, and took it. -There's a lot of work to do, so, better you to prepare, first you need to get used to the house. try to remember where is each thing, I won't take you to hospital, so better not to broke your neck._

_Mr Vincent might be rude, but he was a good man. He teach Eddward to drive himself on the house and the backyard. To get used to properly hear and feel things to move without fear. The old one didn't speak to much to him if it weren't extremaly necesary, but one night Edd could resist himself and ask him why the song that he played, were so sad._

_-What do you think music is?_

_-Well, dictionary says that's the art of sensible and logically organize a coherent mix of sounds and silences using fundamental principles of melody, harmony and rhythm..._

_-Wrong! I've ask what do YOU think is it?_

_-Well, I.. I.. I don't know._

_-Music is a form of expression. You can hide all world what you feel, you can lie even God what the hell is going on your mind... but you cannot lie youself when you play something. Your own heart cry, and feels.. and drive your hands trhow the keys... and for some moments, just a few ones, you feel that everything can get better, that maybe... There're some things on word that deserv to be alive... 'cause if you can creat a few sounds that might make you smile, you're not so fuck off as you think you're. Even if you can't see... or your leg has gone a long time ago, and your family had been destroy..._

_A few wise words suffice. And Eddward has been always a smart kid. He knew he should ask about that never again._

* * *

-So I've learn to play the piano too.

-That man teach you?

-Yes, It wasn't easy, he didn't want me to be near him, but I think that he wanted to let something that after he died, a legacy.

-Can you play something for me? Please?

-Of course, it would be my honor.

* * *

**There still some things that need to be said, but, not today, it's 2 am and tomorrow I have to work.. :( **  
**But I'll try to submit another chapter this week. Hope to read comments! :)**


End file.
